You swear ? VF
by Liliana Derevko
Summary: Saya se réveille au milieu de la nuit et demande à Hagi de lui parler de leur première rencontre au Zoo. HagixSaya. Traduction d'une fic du même nom ...


Cette fanfiction est une traduction de l'originale en Anglais, appellée "You swear ?", écrite par Jessesgirl1549, trouvable sur ce site ^^

Note de l'auteur : Alors voilà ma première traduction d'une fic sur Blood+, anime que j'ai adoré (je n'ai malheureusement pas encore lu les mangas) [Je précise que je n'ai jamais écrit ou traduis une fic sur un anime ...] Voyant qu'il y en avait très peu en Français sur ce site, je suis allée du coté Anglais pour en lire, et j'ai finalement décidé d'en traduire quelques unes qui m'avaient plus pour les faire partager aux autres lecteurs ... Dans l'ensemble, je reste fidèle à l'originale, mais j'ai parfois du adapter certaines phrases pour qu'elles collent au reste XD. D'autres viendront après celle ci, j'en ai actuellement une autre, plus longue, en cours de traduction.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaira ^^.

Evidemment, Blood+ ne m'appartient pas (sinon j'aurais changé quelques petites choses dedans XD) et je ne touche rien pour traduire/écrire ^^.

_Note : Les passages en Italique sont les paroles dans les souvenirs racontés ..._

* * *

Hagi était assis dans l'un des coins de la chambre de Saya, la regardant dormir, s'assurant parfois d'un coup d'œil qu'elle allait bien, lorsqu'elle remua soudainement.

« Hagi ? »

Il se leva alors et se précipita pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

« Tout va bien Saya, je suis là » dit-il doucement. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Saya ouvrit les yeux à moitié, et l'observa.

« Rien, j'ai juste … J'ai juste fait un cauchemar, c'est tout » expliqua t'elle en s'asseyant avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

Hagi esquissa un fin sourire tout en déplaçant quelques mèches de ses cheveux afin de voir son visage.

« Je vois … Besoin d'en parler ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête avant de le faire se rapprocher d'elle, l'entourant ensuite de ses bras avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son t-shirt. Surpris, il posa alors ses mains dans son dos.

« Hagi, te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ? C'est encore un peu flou pour moi. »

Le Chevalier détourna alors son regard de la jeune femme, et regarda par la fenêtre, d'où on pouvait voir la lune briller.

« Oui, je me souviens » dit-il avant de continuer quelques secondes plus tard. « Nous étions très jeunes et Amshel (1) venait de m'amener dans le jardin pour te rencontrer. Tu tournais sur toi-même en fredonnant une chanson et ta robe caressait doucement tes chevilles, si bien que j'ai pensé que tu étais la plus belle personne au monde. J'ai cru que tu étais un ange quand tu t'es finalement arrêtée pour me regarder pour la première fois.

« Tu as vraiment pensé que j'étais un ange ? » l'interrompit-elle.

Hagi lui sourit et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je le pense toujours »

Elle rougit et il continua.

« Tu m'as dit 'bonjour'. J'avais peur et je m'étais réfugié derrière Amshel. Il a fini par rire avant de me pousser devant lui. Puis il a dit _« Saya, je te présente Hagi. Il va vivre avec nous. J'espère que vous deviendrez amis tous les deux. »_ Puis il est parti et nous sommes restés seuls, à nous regarder fixement. Jusqu'à ce que tu me sourisses en m'attrapant la main pour m'emmener jouer dans le jardin. Nous avons passé la journée à jouer à cache-cache, à danser et à chanter des chansons que nous venions d'inventer. »

Hagi fit une pause et regarda Saya. Elle sourit puis posa sa main sur son genou, l'incitant à continuer.

« Allez, dis m'en plus. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« Au coucher du soleil, nous étions toujours ensemble, allongés au milieu du jardin, main dans la main, à regarder le ciel rougeoyant. Je me souviens que tu t'es alors tournée vers moi, t'appuyant au sol avec ton coude. Tu m'as alors demandé _« Hagi, serons nous toujours amis ? » _J'ai répondu _« oui »_ sans hésitations. »

_« Promis ? »_

_« Promis ! »_

_« Pour toujours ? »_

_« Pour toujours ! »_

_« Jure-le ! »_

_« Je le jure »_

_« Tu jures quoi, Hagi ? »_

« Te voyant rire devant mon visage figé, j'ai alors répondu _« je jure que je serais toujours ton ami Saya »_. Tu as souris, avant de me dire _« bien, maintenant embrasse moi ! » »_

« Je t'ai demandé de m'embrasser !? » s'écria Saya, incrédule.

« Chut, tu vas réveiller tout le monde »lui dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, la voyant rougir à nouveau. « J'étais aussi surpris que tu ne l'es à l'instant. »

_« Hum ? » ais-je demandé._

_« Dans chaque livre que j'ai lu, les personnes scellent une promesse par un baiser »_

« J'avais du lire trop de livres romantiques » marmonna Saya avant qu'Hagi ne continue.

« J'ai cligné des yeux pas mal de fois avant de finalement déposer un rapide baiser sur tes lèvres. Tu m'as alors frappé gentiment à la poitrine avant de te rallonger, gardant ta main dans la mienne.

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes.

« C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Tu devrais te reposer à présent » lui conseilla t-il.

Il se leva alors, se préparant à retourner s'assoir dans le coin de la chambre. Mais elle le retint par le bras.

« Hagi, reste avec moi. Comme lorsque nous étions enfants » expliqua t'elle en le voyant lever un sourcil.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites » répondit-il avant de retirer ses chaussures, sa veste et de s'allonger dos à elle.

Saya sourit et attrapa sa main. Elle eut alors une idée e s'assit sur le lit, avant de s'approcher de lui. Il se retourna alors, se mettant sur le dos, et la fixa d'un regard ébahi.

« Hagi, tu seras toujours mon ami ? » lui demanda t-elle.

« Oui » répondit-il

« Promis ? » demanda t-elle à nouveau.

« Promis ! »

« Pour toujours ? »

« Pour toujours ! »

« Jure-le ! »

« Je te le jure »

« Tu jures quoi Hagi ? »

Celui-ci sourit, se doutant de ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite.

« Je te jure que je serais toujours ton ami »

Saya sourit puis leva la tête avant d'écarter ses cheveux de son oreille, afin de lui murmurer

« Bien, maintenant embrasse-moi »

Voyant dans ses yeux qu'elle était sérieuse, il ne posa aucune question et ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il posa alors sa main sur sa nuque et approcha ses lèvres afin qu'elles rencontrent les siennes. Il l'embrassa alors avec passion. Une passion qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis bien longtemps. Une passion qu'il gardait au fond de son cœur depuis trop longtemps. Saya ferma les yeux et tenta alors de lui rendre le même genre de baiser. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, ils ne se lâchèrent pas de suite des yeux.

« Je t'aime » admit Hagi

« Je t'aime aussi » répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, stoppant quelques secondes plus tard pour se détacher de lui. « Depuis combien de temps m'aimes-tu ? »

« Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Hagi, m'aimeras-tu toujours ? »

« Oui » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser

« Promis ? »

« Promis ! » ajouta t-il en l'embrassant encore une fois

« Pour toujours ? »

« Pour toujours et plus encore ! » la rassura t-il avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Jure-le ! »

Hagi posa alors ses mains sur son visage et l'embrasse comme à la première fois : passionnément.

« Je te jure que je t'aimerais toujours »

« Bien, embrasse-moi encore alors »

Hagi rit doucement, et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait : l'embrassant encore et encore jusqu'au matin.

* * *

(1) Dans la fic originale, l'auteur écrit "Amshel" .. J'ai laissé ainsi. Mais dans l'anime c'est Joël qui les présente ...

Reviews please ?

Même ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur ce site peuvent laisser un commentaire ^^


End file.
